Writing 1
by Shirogane-Aesc
Summary: Contains Snarry and OP!Harry, don't read it if you don't like it. This story features a story where Snape lives past You-Know-Who's demise, and then goes on to pursue Harry. Plot, I'm not really sure if there is one.
1. Chapter 1

I would like to welcome to the stage Mister Harry Potter. I smiled, I was rather glad Kingsley had become Minister, not that he wouldn't have from lack of votes, but he had been doubtful on giving up the rather simple career of an Auror. My smile widened as I walked to the stage to receive my Order of Merlin.

No one was really sure how I managed to kill the Dark Lord, little did Voldemort, or even _Dumbledore_ , know that I had frequented the wizarding world before and could have beat them both teaming-up… with my eyes close. I had the allies, the power, the cunning, though I admit, I wasn't what one could describe as ruthless. From the very beginning I was plotting. I even told the Hat to put me in Gryffindor, because who would expect the brainless Gryffindor to be so smart? I played my part. I made mistakes, I admit, I accepted Lemon Drops every once in a while, I recently found out they were laced with calming draughts. I also didn't really try to contact Snape, though I knew he was on the Light side. I made one and only one confident in Minerva McGonagell, I didn't know Dumbledore went on a foolish mission to find a Horcrux the night I was informed Malfoy would let the Death Eaters in, and on a more personal matter I didn't realize I was gay, or attracted to Snape until I was forced to admit it, though now I realize why. I always was a bumbling idiot if it came to love or romance. I did have a penchant for killing Dark Lords though. When Snape was exposed as a spy and was as good as gone, Voldiewarts getting ready to have a torture session, I just saw a red haze, and I went in, ripping down the wards, and killed the evil bastard. I shake myself out of my thoughts, and finish up my speech and push my way through the reporters and blinding flashes of lights. Finally getting to an abandoned corridor I felt eyes on me. And then I was against the wall. I tensed ready to fight the person who had me pinned, back to them, and smelt Sandalwood. "Professor Snape" I acknowledged.

"Mister Potter" he said in a way that if I didn't know better would call seductive.

"What are you doing?" I demanded

"How did you know it was me, and once you did, why didn't you hex me?" he sounded honestly curious

"Your smell" I said tersely

"Very acute. You must have very good smell to smell my potions ingredients because I put a scent remover on my robes, but there are many who smell like that-many potioneers- you shouldn't have assu-"

"Get off." I snarled, using a burst of wordless and wandless magic to shrink myself for a millisecond before ducking under his arms and then turning myself back.

"Mmm" he hummed, "You could have asked"

"And you would have given up the chance to taunt me?" he continued before Snape could make a scathing remark though he saw genuine amusement flash from his black occlumency hidden eyes. "And you smell of Sandalwood anyways, you always have.

"And" Snape stated, stalking forward "You've noticed, Harry." It must be illegal how he says though, Harry thought frantically, heat practically radiating off of him. "Don't look so surprised, "You're not my student anymore after all. You may call me Severus, of course, if you like"

The man must be joking with me, he wants to lure me in, to throw me out on my backside. I say his name anyways, just as he wants me too. "S-Severus?" I cant help it though, my voice stutters just slightly, I know he will pick it up, ever observant, too much for his own good.

"Yes, can I help you? Your mouth is open, is there a reason.?"

I was in shock, that was the reason, the bastard Severus Snape, speaking in pleasant tones to me, _me_ \- Harry Potter. I was being played like a fool. That wouldn't do, one must always be on guard with this devious professor.

"You never answered my question." I said conversationally.

But Snape, git he was, never forgot anything. "I should, ah, I am looking for an assistant for a dueling club at Hogwarts, and you should have the qualifications."

"And so, you accosted me in the hallways and proceeded to shove me against the wall" I asked dubiously.

"I must make sure you are proficient in all areas, including awareness"

"I am quite capable of anything you should need, including potions, mind you." And so what if I sounded a bit indignant?

"And… Occlumency?" he said slyly, eyes shifting to mine from where they had previously been staring at my… lips? No, he must have been staring at my throat, day-dreaming about throttling me.

"I do not see how that would be relevant at all, but yes. I am."

"Oh?" he seems genuinely surprised. "Who taught you then, it certainly was not me."

"Self-taught."

The older man smirked in satisfaction. "Have you been tested?"

"No."

"A demonstration, then, perhaps, to see if your skills are all you say they are."

And damn him if his Gryffindorish tendencies wouldn't let him back away from a challenge he knew he would surely win. He would, however, name a condition, it was only fair.

"If you don't throw yourself at me anymore." He scowled, it had been rather uncomfortable being pressed into the wall by the rather handsome man.

"Aww, but it was rather enjoyable." And the sarcastic sharp witted professor had the audacity to pout!

Hoping that his former student was distracted by his response, he quickly cast the spell. "Legilimens!"

-And hit a wall. He was bewildered for a moment, but then he rallied trying to find an opening. The shields then deployed weapons and the Potions Master hastily retreated.

"Well, it does seem you are not a complete dunderhead. However was that accomplished?"

"I didn't face the dark lord with pure luck, contrary to what is widely thought. I actually do know what I'm doing, whether you like to idea of it or not."

"Of course, and I must thank you for my former masters downfall." Snape smoothly interjected.

"Hmm" Reaching into his pocket, Harry pulled out a box. "This'll get rid of the last of him, if you like" Snape took it, and when he looked up, the boy was gone. Cursing his lack at not being able to seduce Potter, or get more information on what the boy thought of himself, he cast revealing charms on the box. The readings he got showed a very powerful magic. /interesting/ Opening the box, he marveled at the carving that went into the bottle. It was made of a metal he had never seen and runes were inscribed on every available spot. Knowing that he would be able to tell who's magic was in the gems and runes if he had seen it before, he concentrated on the magical signature.

"It seems Mr. Potter really has been holding out on us" he mused,

He had been teasing Harry because he was honestly enamored with the green-eyed youth. After coming out of his healing coma which he suspected Harry had put him in seeing as how all the nurses had refused to go near the supposed death eater until the man-who-killed-you-know-who had come back from doing whatever he was doing and clear his name. And now it seemed he had some incredibly power potion made by him. Well, first I need to see what the runes mean, Snape decided. Taking the bottle to Sinistra seemed the best course of action for now. He turned on spot, apparating to Hogsmead.

"Aurora, what are these runes" he demanded without any preamble, as was usual for him.

"Hello to you to, Severus." she replied bemusedly, his colleges had known him since he was a child, and no longer took offence to his abrupt manner.

Flitwick, seeing the confrontation glanced over, and his eyes comically widened. "Severus!" he squeaked, hastening over. "Where in the world did you get that?!"

"Mr. Potter." he replied tersely.

"Well I'll be Merlin's great-great grandchild, that, is mithril."

It was the Potions master turn to let his eyes widen, if only for a short moment. "Indeed?" he asked for confirmation.

"Yes, and it rather makes sense that this came from Harry, his magic is that color"

"Pardon?"  
"That gem is a pure diamond, and when harvested, the main color of one's magic is infused with it, I know that Harrys magic's base is that emerald green from in class when we practiced a charm for it. These gems are maybe one of the rarest there is, and it's incredible for one to give it to someone if your magic was infused with it. It signifies the utmost trust." Severus stared at the magnificent green gem that topped the plug to the bottle with awe.

"Let me see those runes then." Aurora sounded interested now.

Mutely, he handed it over only to have the astronomy Professor to yell in shock and the bottle race back to his hand.

"Maybe I will look at it while you hold it." She suggested hesitantly

Peering at the runes she looked slightly confused "I've never seen anything like it, but I'd say high elves protection runes of some sort.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, are you going to take it? IT seems as if much work went into this, and I am certain that Mr. Potter wishes you no ill will, he admires you, this much I know."

Snape looked up in surprise at Minerva's words as she joined the conversation, having been listening the entire time, which he of course knew.

"Are you aware he is currently fighting the Ministry to get you an order of Merlin first class?" Flitwick asks, seeing his former students surprised expression.

"He is calling In quite a lot of favors from what I heard." Aurora inputs.

Snape had not known, but he doesn't say that. "Then you are in agreeance that I should take this potion, with no assurance its contents will not kill me the instant it touches my tongue?"

"Why, that's up to you Severus." They all looked rather trusting, however, and he knows his colleagues are all quite skilled, regardless of what he might say.

Uncorking the bottle, he lifted it up and smelled it- it smelled of joy, he thought idly. The worst that could happen was eternal pain he reasoned, and with that reassuring thought, he swallowed it whole. Immediately he felt a tingling on his left forearm. While the other three professors watched avidly he pushed his black wool sleeve back and watched in awe as the last traces of the dark mark that would have plagued him for the rest of his life, disappeared with a wisp of black smoke puffing up out of his very flesh.

"My word, it does work." was the first thing spoken after witnessing that miracle, courtesy of a certain transfiguration professor. "He had mentioned briefly to me that he had been trying to create it, but I had thought it was simply a lost dream."

Snape didn't say anything, just reached up to touch that pale column of skin to make sure it was really there. At the sound of Minerva clearly her throat, his head snapped up.

"I know-" he paused " I know that Mr. Potter would be difficult to contact until the next term, but, if any of you do happen to have means of speaking to him, please tell give my thanks and…" he hesitated again, and then determined to plough on, continued, " my sincerest apologies and hand in friendship."

"Forgiveness?" the Headmistress said in surprise, "surely you know he doesn't blame you for giving….Voldemort…. the prophecy, he never did, really."

"I wasn't aware of that, but that is not why I offered my apologies."

Minerva's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Then what. Did you. Do?" she asked sharply, the other two professors watching both attentively, hoping that neither would a blow a fuse.

To all of their surprise, The evil bat of the dungeon looked slightly sheepish for a moment before it cleared.

"Prior to giving me the potion, I-ah." Better to rush it out, he thought. "I slammed him against the wall in an abandoned corridor and-" he trailed off. There was complete silence.

"And he still gave you that miracle potion!" and Aurora was the first to break the it. Minerva and Flitwick were simply looking at him in horror, even for him, things like 'against the wall' and 'abandoned corridor' sounded bad when it came to the Golden Boy.

"Severus, I doubt there is a single person alive that could make that potion, including you, it's probably equivalent in difficulty with the Philosopher stone which took Albus, Nicholas, and Merlin knows who else to make. If I'm not mistaken, this potion most likely required Alchemy to create it as well." There was an imperceptible flinch after Minerva's little speech, Snape hadn't really thought about what it must have taken to create something that could banish something such as the dark magic residing on him- but now he was.

"He can barely make a potion." Severus weakly protested.

"Rubbish, and you unknown it, that had his magical signature all over it, get yourself together." The Headmistress' lips where thin, she was right, he did know, and he desperately needed to get himself together. With that last admonishment the other three professors left chatting about different students, and the residents potions master went to brew and collect himself.


	3. Chapter 3

If you haven't figured it out yet, anything written inside / / are thoughts. Sorry for not clearing this up sooner, I just started writing Fanfiction and so hadn't really thought about it. Please let me know if something needs to be changed, please review, and please send me messages if you have ideas, I have no guarantee that I will use them, but new material is always good. Anyways, Onwards To The Story!

Severus sat, transfixed, watching Harry's mouth as it ate treacle tart, fervently wishing at that moment nothing more than to be that treacle tart. Harry looked up, feelings someone's gaze on him, and blushed once he realized it was the Head of Slytherin staring so intently at him. Harry gave his professor a tentative smile before going back to eating. He was sitting alone, the know-it-all of the group deciding to do an online course in order to stay with her parents, whom she had foolishly obliviated, and the idiot Weasly deciding to take the easy route and immediately join the Auror Corps.

Harry was dreading potions. All of his other classes were going well enough, he took every class except muggle studies and divination-both useless classes. He was only doing average work in each, however, he had trained himself to be above the level of Mastery in each and every subject, and was pretending to be just good enough at everything. He didn't want the crowds after his head after all, he was definitely not the next Dark Lord. (Though sometimes he wondered if that wouldn't be entertaining). As it was, he was just another student. One that had Gryffindor/Ravenclaw double potions tomorrow, his first class with Snape for the year. He let out a small sigh, but that was all he allowed himself. _

Walking into the Potions classroom Harry stood tall, but wavered at the doorway upon realizing he was the first to arrive. /Oh well/ he gave a slight shrug.

"Ah, Mr. Potter." Snape drawled from the side door he had just emerged from. "Early, I see." he spoke evenly, trying desperately not to let his defenses trigger and immediately attack Harry, who was now nibbling on his bottom lips. Delectable. He realized this was a sign of the boys nervousness, and Snape being Snape, decides to make him nervous as much as possible.

"Professor" he said respectfully, if not with a hint of a sharp blade inside. "I hope your arm isn't burned off?" he questioned, genuinely curious.

"It worked remarkably well, you have my gratitude." he broke off, looking as though he would have said more had the first of the students not entered at that moment. "Instructions are on the board, we are brewing a level 3 fever few-Begin. Not you, Potter".

Harry hesitated in grabbing his ingredients trunk from where it was shrunken on his belt (since he could not show his talents a bit, he preferred to do his potion making with his own materials). The others in the dismissed this odd request, knowing that the greasy git liked to torture the Gryffindor, Savior of the Wizarding World or not.

Sidling up to the desk in the back where the Golden Boy was alone without the other members of the trio (the only student without a partner due to odd numbers). He spoke after a moments consideration, "A assume your wolf needs his potion."

"Yes." Harry replied, unsure of where the line of questioning was going.

"Should you like to do that instead, you may." inwardly, he smirked, /let's see what you can really do/ he crowed to himself, /your true potential will be exposed yet! you will not be allowed to hide in shadows Mr. Potter./

Bewildered, Harry replied unsurely, "It takes longer to brew than our double period, professor."

"You shouldn't dawdle then. You may stay after. Start." with these directions given, he sat down in the partner bench next to the boy. /Frighten him out of his wits, I shall yet./

Hurriedly pulling out his ingredients he began to prepare the ingredients and the base for the cauldron. Snape was surprised at the proficient and perfectionist handling, but said nothing. When the boy started the hour and a half brewing process without so much attempting to glance at any instructions at all, he raised his eye brow. Deciding to see how he works with distraction and pressure as well as settle his own curiosity, he began to ask questions. "Potter!" he barked out, He could tell that he had startled his student, but there was no pause in the brewing.

"Sir." he calmly intoned, temper long gone, never having been there in the first place.

"You added comfrey."  
"Yes, its soothing and ill neutralize it later with honey."  
"Indeed." to be honest, the Potions Master had to be impressed with the knowledge and brewing showed. Everything was up to par with his own standards, and that was a feat within itself, as he was widely known in the Potions Guild. The other students finished up their potions and started to trickle out, finally leaving the two alone on their bench. Snape smirked devilishly, now we shall distract the brat, and maybe even bring out a blush or two!


End file.
